


You Can Borrow Mine

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [62]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “You okay?” Matthew asked, “We can go back.”“No, I wanna stay,” Robby replied, looking up at Matthew, “I just forgot my hoodie and I’m a little cold.”“You can borrow mine,” Matthew replied, moving Robby forward just enough to take his hoodie off.
Relationships: Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 16





	You Can Borrow Mine

Robby tried to suppress a shiver. He had left his hoodie up at the house, a ten minute trek from the spot on the beach he and Matthew had been hiding out - taking some time away from the Tkachuk clan.

“You okay?” Matthew asked, “We can go back.”

“No, I wanna stay,” Robby replied, looking up at Matthew, “I just forgot my hoodie and I’m a little cold.”

“You can borrow mine,” Matthew replied, moving Robby forward just enough to take his hoodie off.

Robby pulled the hoodie on and leaned back against Matthew, sighing as Matthew wrapped his arms back around Robby.

“You’re my favorite person,” Matthew whispered, making Robby giggle, which made Matthew grin widely.

“And you’re mine,” Robby replied, turning his head to kiss Matthew.

“Good,” Matthew grinned, pulling Robby into a deeper kiss.


End file.
